


Damn!

by SexDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexDreams/pseuds/SexDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always had liked it when Harry got a little rough with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn!

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah this is my first ~~official~~ fic. When I thought of the idea I knew it wouldn't be very long, so I apologise in advance if you think it's too short, but I put in all the content I wanted to and I'm quite pleased with it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Damn those dark green eyes looking down at me through thick eyelashes and damn those hands tangling in my wet hair and pulling with just the right amount of pressure. I let a moan escape past my lips because I know that's what he likes. He likes it when I moan. Especially with my mouth around his cock. It sends vibrations up his shaft and he shivers slightly. 

He lets a moan escape past his lips and he thrusts slightly into my mouth. He doesn't get very far though because I place my hands on his thighs and keep him held back. I know he wants more, and I know I'm being slow and deliberate with my teasing of just lightly brushing my lips and tongue up and down his cock, but I know he's enjoying it. There's a blush on his face that isn't being caused by the hot water falling down upon us.

I look up at him only to find his eyes already trained on my face. I blink slowly a few times before I swirl my tongue around the head of his dick and his eyes slide shut; I allow myself a little smile of victory.

His hands are still gripping my drenched hair and the pressure on my scalp is sending slight shivers down my spine. My mouth slides down his shaft and the tip of his dick hits the back of my throat, making me gag slightly. His eyes widen comically before they roll into the back of his in pure ecstasy. His grip on my hair tightens and he pulls. 

I always had liked it when Harry got a little rough with me.

Harry's moaning louder than before now that I'm deepthroating him; the whole time I'm watching his face, enjoying the expressions I'm being rewarded with. Damn Harry and his facial expressions.

Harry's eye lids open up and he stares down at me, meeting my gaze. His green eyes glazed over in love and lust. Unspoken "I love you"s are being sent my way and I smirk up at him with a mouth full of cock.

My free hand comes up and started rolling his balls. Just the way he likes it. His eyes are half lidded now, but I can still tell he's watching me. The dirty bastard is probably really enjoying the view of me watching him while I feverishly suck him off.

I can tell he's not to far away from release now, because his body has started to tense up and his panting has gotten a little louder, but still nearly inaudible over the sound of the cascading water.

I pull him out of my mouth, but keep it open, while I start jerking him with my hand. I close my eyes just in time as streams of hot semen splashing across my face. I swallow whatever lands in my mouth.

♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢

I awoke with a start, sweat dripping off my naked torso.

Damn those sex dreams.


End file.
